i get a cyber bully
by kjobird
Summary: Sam hits hurt online after mean post get online


I get a cyber bully

In the School that Carly, Sam, and Freddie went to, the school was having a talent show contest. The winner got a whole free pizza for their class. Each grade picked one person to perform for them. The seniors picked a girl named Carrie, who was going to dance. The juniors picked Amber, who was going to sing, " think of me". Sophomores had bob performing on the bongos, and the freshmen had just signed Sam up to do her hidden talent, cup stacking. But there was someone who just didn't want Sam to have the spotlight.

Two nights later Sam won the contest. Everything seemed bright and cheerful. Everyone high fived her, and Carly and Freddie hugged her. However jealousy would only make that last a day.

After Icarly was over, Sam went to her house and into her room. Before she went to bed, she heard several dings on her laptop. She opened it and found the most odious comments on her Facebook. Someone without a picture, and the user Gorgeous girl, posted, " Any one know why Sam won? She shouldn't have, she is murderous, rude, and I bet the judges only let her win out of fear." Then another one came from another user called, fabuqueen, saying Sam stinks, literally, and her smell probably made the judges loopy. She slammed her laptop shut and sobbed on her pillow. " Get a grip Sam," she said to herself " You're tough, it will be gone by tomorrow.

Carly had a college interview in California for a 3 months, and Freddie was visiting a tech club in Colorado for 4 months, so Sam went alone, thinking the torture was over. Except it wasn't. She kept getting more mean comments on her phone saying, " go to hell Sam" " you are a loser" She struggled not to cry. It went on for the rest of the month. At the end of the month, it went from online to the real world. Sam found a sign over her locker with a picture of a Monster. It read " Ugly Sam's locker, Danger, do not come near. Sam ran out the door and to her house and lamented.

She put up with it for 2 more months, and then on the third, She started skipping school. Sam never told Carly and Freddie about what happened because she didn't want to seem anemic. However principle Franklin knew something was wrong. He knew Carly was her best friend so he asked her to find out what was wrong.

Carly tried calling Sam but she kept getting a voicemail. Then she found a piece of paper under the beanbag. It was Sam's Facebook password. She was hesitant about logging in but she knew she had to. When she got in she saw all the mean comments and the signs and mean comments on her locker, and her heart broke.

She thought to herself " who would do this to Sam? " She knew she had to talk to Sam and help her. She packed some things to cheer Sam up. Fried chicken, beef ribs, and pork ribs, and basically all the meat she could fit in her purse. Then she headed for Sam's house.

When she got there, Sam's mom Pam was acting tipsy, so after she opened the door Carly went straight to finding Sam. She called and called but got no reply which made her extremely concerned . At last she found Sam in the bathroom with the words on her forehead saying " Ugly rude obnoxious girl" She discovered she was trying to get a pill bottle open. When she did she took out 4 pills. Right then Carly realized Sam was trying to commit suicide by overdosing.

Carly didn't 't wait a second. She leaped to Sam and snatched the pills, the pill bottle, and all the weapons she had and tossed them far out the window." Why did you do that? " Sam sobbed, " I Wanna die". " shh, shh," whispered Carly as she walked Sam back to her bed, it's okay, I'm here.

She laid her down, and kept holding her asking her why she didn't tell her. She replied " because you know me as being tough, I didn't want to seem weak because of a post. " Then Sam sobbed again. Carly patted her back saying " oh Sam, you're my best friend, you can tell me anything." She took her in her arms and hugged her tight. She kept one arm on Sam and used the other to give her the meat. " Thanks" Sam said, " but I think I will save them for later, I'm too depressed to eat". Carly took some wet wipes from her coat and wiped the vulgar words off Sam's forehead, then hugged her even tighter. Then she came up with another way to make her smile. She knew Sam was ticklish so as she was holding her she reached to her ribs and wobbled her fingers. For a while Sam held her laugh in but Carly tickled harder, which made her, have a laughing fit. After her tickle torture was over she said to Sam, " I'm going to find out who is responsible and report them, I'm not going to let you keep getting bullied."

Freddie came home early because the tech club got shut down. After school, Sam still didn't come and Carly told Freddie about Sam. Even though Sam and Freddie fought all the time, he didn't want her to be hurt. Freddie decided to try to track the username. He asked Carly to stay near Sam, so that she could use her laptop to find the username and tell it to Freddie. Plus she needed to make sure Sam didn't try to kill herself again.

Carly told him the users were Gorgeous girl, and fabuqueen. Then Freddie used a machine that his cousin Joseph used as a cop to get their real names. He reported to Carly that it was Amber, and Carrie. Carly called principle Franklin and reported them, and the girls got detention for 3 weeks. Sam was no longer going to be a victim.


End file.
